Sailor Moon: Universe
by Lostinthought92
Summary: After living normal lives, things drastically change when Rei has a vision. Starlights return along with a few other royal beings of the universe. Distrust, suspicion and mystery plagues the senshi, as they struggle against new-found enemies.Full sum insi
1. Visions

**A/N: So, this is my first ever Sailor Moon fanfic, I've based it mostly on the Manga, however there are some references to the Anime.**

**Summary: Set three years after Stars. After living in peace for the past few years, the Senshi are living the normal lives, however once Rei has a vision of a new enemy arriving, things change drastically. Starlights return, along with a few other royal beings of the universe, in order to unite and help protect the peace, from the new enemy. What the enemy is after is perhaps more disturbing than any of the Senshi can bear to imagine.**

**I know the summary is really bad, I'm bad at them, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, all characters belong to Naoko ****Takeuchi.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hino Rei, stared, determinedly into the flames before her. The dancing flames seemed to be taunting her, with knowledge. She stared into the flames with even more determination, unblinking, taking in the smell and warmth of the flames. She held an Ofudo scroll, intertwined in her hands . Suddenly she felt a familiar wind flow through the room and the flames grew. A moment later she recived a shock as her eyes suddenly closed and she was assaulted by the images the fire hid.

Rei watched from afar, as flames erupted around her; she heard the screams that unmistakably belonged to her friends. She saw Sailor Neptune and Mercury standing back to back, attempting to keep the flames at bay, there was a sudden roar, and she turned to see an enormous creature, standing among the flames and seemingly sucking in a bright, shimmery substance that was being pulled from a few civilians.

There was swishing and she turned, and saw a blur of black, red, gold, silver and purple, as well as an ascending fog. She heard a final shriek and felt her eyes shoot open, and found herself back in the temple. Rei took heavy breaths trying to regain her composure, and wiped away the sweat that ran down her face.

She didn't quite understand exactly what these disturbing images were trying to convey, but there was no mistake in that her friends were again being threatened, along with the world again being put in jeopardy.

"There must be something coming," she whispered to herself. She heard footsteps outside and Rei quickly threw dust into the fire, extinguishing it, and quickly gathered her things. She didn't want to worry her grandfather or Yuuichiro, they always worried when she did her fire readings at night.

She walked purposefully out of the room, thinking about what she had just seen. Nothing was certain exactly, and she had no idea of, what could possibly be going on. She rounded the corner of the temple and nearly bumped into Yuuichiro.

"Rei-san," he whispered, in mild surprise.

"Hi, sorry, I scared you. I was just doing a fire reading," Rei said lightly, trying to make Yuuichiro more at ease.

"A fire reading? Now? Why is something bothering you?" He asked, and then turned pink. "ah, uhm I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask such personal questions," he said, taking a slight step back.

Rei gave him a small smile. "It's fine, well, no it's not, but you mean well," she said. "I know you worry," she paused, before continuing with a small favor. "can you do me a favor? Please don't tell Jii-chan, it's nothing really, I just wasn't able to concentrate on the reading earlier."

Yuuichiro, nodded solemnly, "I promise, Rei-san your secret is safe with me."

Rei, smiled widely, he really was very sweet. She had a great deal of affection for Yuuichiro, they had been at the temple together now for nearly 4 years. He was like a brother to her, a slightly klutzy, overprotective nit of a brother, but still a like a brother.

Rei finally made her way to her room, and sat on her sleeping mat.

She sat cross legged, pondering her vision. She hadn't seen who was causing all the chaos of fire and fog, nor did she understand what whoever it was, was after. The image of the enormous creatures was still etched in her head. She didn't understand what it was they could be after, they had looked disgustingly large, and had a look that said they were definitely not fighting for the good.

And the colorful blurs she had seen, what was it? Or who was it?

"Should I tell the others?" Rei asked herself. It had been nearly three years since the Senshi's last encounter with a villain, that being Galaxia. They had known of course that the battles were really only beginning, but they had still hoped it had ended there. It definitely seemed as though it did, but with this disturbing vision Rei wasn't all too sure anymore.

However, it would be better to find out more, about this, before telling the others. Rei nodded her head decidedly; she would keep this to herself, for the time being, until she figured out what it all could possibly mean. With the idea firmly etched in her mind, Rei pulled herself onto her sleeping mat and covered herself gingerly in a light blanket, and tried to sleep, but with little success.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi, awoke with a start, and stared at the sunlight that was streaming through her window. She glanced at the clock on her night stand and jumped out of bed.

"I'm late!" she cried, running to her closet and quickly began to dress herself. She ambled down the stairs, and grabbed the packed lunch her mother had left her.

"Good morning," Usagi's mother said, poking her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm late!" was Usagi's only reply, before stepping into her shoes, and slamming the door behind her. She sprinted down the block, running at full speed, she ran through the park, hoping that taking a shortcut would shorten the time it took her to get to school.

As she ran, Usagi felt a something, a presence of some sort, behind her. She paused for a moment and took a look around. She felt as though someone were there. But as she looked around, she found the park was completely deserted, except for two joggers that rounded the corner moments later. Usagi continued to look at her surroundings suspiciously, but shrugged and continued on her way to school, not noticing a dark haired man jump from atop a tree and stare at her retreating figure.

"Odango," he whispered, a smile playing on his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Cliff-Hanger! Well no not really, I'm sure most of you will be able to figure out who this is, but if you don't you'll see in the next chapter. **

**Oh and one more thing, please leave a review! **

**Flames are welcome, I suppose, just so long as I know your reading the story =)**

**Thanks a lot!**

**~Lostinthought92**


	2. Reunions

**A/N:** Wow it's been a while, I've just been pretty busy, what with school starting and everything. But here's the second chapter.

Special thanks to PriestessHelene, for leaving me review. I only got one :(

But I know a lot of you seem to be intrigued, I did look at the stats for the story and well it's been a lot of hits and a lot of story alerts, so I guess you all found it interesting, anyway here's your new chapter enjoy :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Odango," he whispered, a smile playing on his lips, watching Usagi's retreating figure.

"We can't talk to her now, can we?" a white haired man said, landing lightly, closely followed by a tall brunette.

"Looks like she's late," the brunette observed, sourly. And cast a dark look at his white-haired companion.

"It's not my fault!" he said, wincing slightly under the glare the tall brunette was giving him.

"What do you mean it's not your fault? You wanted to wait to leave, while I said it would be better to leave earlier!"

"It doesn't matter! Had we left when you wanted to, we would have gotten here in the middle of the night!"

"So you say, Yaten!" Taiki said. Yaten ignored him, and instead turned to Seiya.

"Seiya, remember what we've been sent to do. Our princess has commanded we fight the enemy and find the holders of the-"

"I know." Seiya said, not waiting for Yaten to finish, he'd heard what his mission was about twenty times already, he didn't feel the need to hear it again. "That doesn't mean I can't talk to her," Seiya continued.

"We know that," Taiki said, "just keep our mission in mind"

"Either way, we can't speak to either of them now," Yaten interjected. "For now, it's best we look for any signs of disturbance, see if the enemy has tried to sink it's roots into the earth yet."

"Hai," Seiya and Taiki replied, and the three men set their sights on the city of Tokyo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya spent the majority of the morning walking through the Juuban district, looking for any clues as to where the enemy could possibly be. He first decided to scope out the mall, where he quickly decided that having a disguise for the time being would be preferable, after being spotted by a group of pre-teen girls who recognized him, and chased him through the mall for nearly an hour.

However, thanks to his grand disguise of sunglasses and a baseball cap, he was able to avoid another encounter, after scoping the mall for a while, Seiya decided it was time to leave, and left the mall, and found himself in the shopping district, he walked around and paused outside a small electronics store in order to hear the news. He entered the shop and pretended to browse through the endless supply of headphones and Discmans, but finally left the shop, having gleaned no new information from the news.

Seiya continued to scour the district but found nothing, tired and annoyed he decided to go wait for the other Starlights. Seiya strolled to the arcade where he was supposed to meet Yaten and Taiki.

The Starlights had chosen to meet at the crown arcade as this was where they remembered the Sailor Senshi liked to hang out after school. Seiya glanced at his watch and saw he had about 15 minutes before he had to meet with the Starlights. However, Seiya decided it best to wait and took a seat by the far corner of the counter, where he had a clear view of the door.

Moments after he had sat down a sandy-haired young man hurried over to him, "Konitchiwa! What can I get for you?" he asked.

Seiya looked up at the young man, he looked vaguely familiar. "Sir?" the young man asked, giving Seiya a peculiar look.

"Oh, uhm I'll have a strawberry milkshake," Seiya said. The young man nodded and walked away. Seiya laughed to himself, goodness knows what the other man must think of him, but he looked very familiar to Seiya, it was strange. A few minutes later the young man returned with a strawberry milkshake and bendy straw, which he set in front of Seiya with a small smile, before leaving without another word.

Seiya then turned his attention to the strawberry milkshake, and began to slurp up the sweet treat, hoping to finish before Yaten came and bothered him for a sip. After he had finished the shake, and had overcome the short bout of brain freeze he looked to the door and saw as it slide open to admit a group of girls.

Seiya watched as they took seats at the opposite end of the counter. "Hey gals," he heard the young man say, in greeting. Seiya eyed the girls curiously, and didn't seem to notice Yaten or Taiki, that is until they blocked his view.

"Find anything?" Yaten asked, as he pulled his baseball cap off, allowing his white hair to hang freely. Seiya shook his head, but gave a nod to the group of girls.

Taiki gazed at them for a moment before whispering, "It's time."

Yaten gave a small nod, and stood from his seat, Seiya however remained in his seat, motionless.

"Seiya!" Yaten whispered, urgently, pulling on Seiya's arm, he shook him off, and continued to stare at the group of girls, at the blond girl in particular with two odango's falling down her back to her knees.

The three Starlights inched forward, to the girls, who at this moment chose to fall into loud laughter.

Except that is for another blond, who was slowly turning as red as a tomato. The blue haired girl was the first to notice the Starlights, and stopped mid-laugh and stared at them in what appeared to be shock. Her eyes locked with Taiki.

"Minna," she whispered, her eyes growing wide. The laughter stopped abruptly, and in unison the girls turned to look at what had surprised Ami.

A gasp slipped out of Minako's mouth. "We need to talk," Yaten said, simply.

Silence greeted the simple statement. "Starlights?" Usagi said, somewhat confused and overwhelmed.

"Hai," Seiya replied, softly. He felt his hand reach out to touch her face, her soft silken skin. He admired her silently, staring into the large, clear, blue eyes. She had changed, the three years had changed her from the adolescent girl to now a young women. Beautiful.

A small beeping brought Seiya out of his reverie. "Luna?" Usagi asked. Peering down at her communicator.

"Usagi-chan, somethings wrong! Some kind of disturbance in the shopping district!" Luna said.

"Disturbance?" Rei, asked, in a somewhat bewildered tone.

"Let's go," Minako said, sliding off of her stool, and grabbing Usagi firmly by the arm, and hurried out of the arcade, the other Senshi at her heels.

"Do you think perhaps, it's them?" Yaten asked, pensively.

"Maybe," Taiki said.

"We should go," Seiya said, staring out the open door, where the Senshi had exited.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Starlights arrived to the scene, and heard the loud shrieks of terror. "I'm guessing we're in the right place," Yaten said, running behind a building.

"_Fighter Star Power Make-up!"_

"_Healer Star Power Make-up!"_

"_Maker Star Power Make-up!"_

There was an intense light emitting from the stars, as they transformed, and where once stood three men, now stood three women in black leather suits and boots.

Immediately Seiya ran out, and into the already heated battle. Two youmas seemed to be wreaking havoc, one appearing to look like a lion with spikes along it's spine, and a long tail that had razor like bristles. The other, appeared to be an enormous tiger, with darkened eyes, both had an insignia of a golden teardrop imprinted upon their foreheads.

Far behind the two youmas was what appeared to be a woman, with long fair hair, and pale white skin that had the only blemish of a golden teardrop on her forehead, and bloody red eyes. Seiya stared at her, she stood motionless in battle and just gazed at the women as she slowly bent down towards a man, who was slumped against a wall. The long white hair fell, creating a curtain, obscuring her view. Seiya heard a whistling sound and turned to see the spikes, the lion had along his back, flying at him. Before she could react, Seiya found herself pinned to the wall behind her,

"Arghh!" She cried, pulling at the spike that had her glove pinned.

"Fighter!" Mars cried, as she sloped over to the trapped Fighter. Mars grabbed ahold of a spike and let out a slight groan as it emitted a great amount of negative energy, however she held tight, until she was thrown back as the spike let off a great shock, that left Seiya screaming in pain. From above, she heard a swishing and saw two figures sailing over head.

Sailor Uranus landed lightly and immediately entered the battle, "WORLD SHAKING!" she yelled, as the gust of wind she created sent the Spiked lion flying, away from Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus.

Neptune meanwhile had run to a fallen Mars, she gently gathered the girl in her arms, "Neptune," the purple haired senshi whispered. "Fighter," she managed to say, and looked to where Fighter was pinned to the wall nearly unconscious.

"Mercury- Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury cried, throwing jets of water toward the tiger that was ambling toward Uranus, Venus and Jupiter. The attack hit the large, being smack in the face, making the beast pause a moment and change targets.

Ambling toward the Senshi of ice, the beast was struck down, by Venus and Jupiter. As the orange hearts, and the green leaves exploded over the animal, singeing its fur. It let out a loud roar, that caused Mercury to double over, from the shockwaves it was sending directly at her.

The Spiked Lion again aimed an attack at the congregated Senshi, however Jupiter and Uranus managed to jump away, Venus however was not. She cried out in pain, as a spike cut into her arm, Jupiter hurried towards her, "No, Get her! She's the one in control!" Venus yelled, pointing at the white-haired woman.

Seiya managed to open her eyes as she heard a thump and saw the crumbled form of Maker in front of him, and Healer bent over an ailing Venus.

Sailor Moon, Uranus and Jupiter sprinted toward the fair haired women, who was still bent over the unconscious man. Sailor moon held her scepter before her, and cried out "Silver moon Crystal Power Kiss!" ribbons of light engulfed the red-eyed women, but then immediately disintegrated to ash.

"Hmm, that won't really work," the women said, and gave the Senshi a smile, and with a casual flick of her hand sent the three protectors flying. The three landed well away from eachother with a loud _thump_

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune cried, throwing the crystalline orb of deep oceanic water towards the red-eyed wretch.

Her smile widened as she moved the orb with a small _swish_ of her wrist, the blue orb changed course in mid-air and was sent sailing straight towards Sailor Uranus, hitting the new found target with a _crash_.

"Uranus!" Neptune shrieked, horrified.

"Monster!" Sailor moon called out, as she struggled to get to her feet. "To use another's attack against their friend, that's low and cheap!" she stated, finally standing.

"Cheap?" the woman asked, astonishment on her face that slowly turned to a look of psychotic pleasure. "Cheap would be attacking you when you're down, I didn't attack her. Now you, are another matter entirely."

Seiya's eyes widened as she saw what no one else head. The Tiger had been circling the group, and had just now suddenly stopped right behind the future princess.

All at once a number of things occurred, the tiger opened its jaws and unleashed and unfathomable amount of red flames. "SAILOR MOON!" Seiya roared, as the young leader turned to see the onslaught of flames, a look of apprehension on her face.

And then suddenly she was gone, the starlight gazed at the spot where the future queen of the earth should have been, but there was nothing but charred ground, heat emanating from it.

Yet there she was, about fifty feet away, in the arms of a man in a tuxedo and top hat. The man held her close, when the white-haired woman called out to him.

"Dear Prince, or would it be better to address you as King?" she asked. The man said nothing, his face showed no expression, but perhaps it was due to the mask that covered his eyes.

"I see you've found the old princess of the moon, I do hope I didn't hurt her," she said her smile growing.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Mars yelled, as the spiked tiger took aim of him.

"Enlightened Dragon!"

"Electro-Shock!"

"Rubied-Descent!"

"Knotted-End!"

"Fogged-Lark"

"Tahira-Virtura!"

There was a blinding light of multiple colors, and Seiya felt himself slide down the wall and onto the ground, she heard a groan, and a gasp. A white fog surrounded them, making Seiya feel strangely calm.

There was a screech, and the woman disappeared in a flash of black light. Seiya slowly brought herself to her feet and saw Healer and Maker doing the same. Neptune was helping Mars up, as Jupiter helped Venus and Mercury. There was an unsteady silence around the group.

"What happened?" Venus asked, as she accepted the handkerchief Uranus offered her, to bind the wound in her arm.

"Sorry to have interfered," a voice said. Tuxedo Kamen swiveled to look in the direction the voice was coming from. He felt Sailor Moon move in his arms, he looked down and saw the large blue eyes looking up at him. Wordlessly he put her on her feet, but didn't let go of her hand, he liked the warmth she gave, and hoped that his powers would be able to heal her wounds. But Sailor moon gently removed his hand and walked towards the fallen man.

Uranus, already on her feet, stood before Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon. "Who's there?" She called.

The light fog cleared slowly, seeming to recede towards a small girl, in what appeared to be a sailor suit. She had long violet hair and violet eyes, she stood dressed in a pale white, short skirt, and a long purple sash that stretched across what could only be described as leotard. Fastened to the purple sash was a white stone in the shape of a bird. Beside her stood another girl dressed in dark blues, a dark blue fuku and black bodice, that was intertwined with a dark blue ribbon twisted around a broach of deep blue sapphire in a zigzagging shape.

There was a rustling behind a bush and the Sailor senshi turned to see a man withdraw from behind a large bush, dressed in a long cloak with two red symbols on the shoulder, and a long chain necklace, that hung loosely around his neck. Beside him stood a much smaller girl, in red hues. She had what looked like a tiara upon her head with a large red stone at it center, she wore a red and gold fuku.

"We ask forgiveness for having interfered," the man said, taking a step towards the Senshi.

"But we found it prudent to help, as there's much that wretch could have done," The girl in red said.

"We apologize for the scare," another voice said, this also belonging to a stranger. A girl jumped from her perch on top of the mall, and was followed by another girl. The girl who first spoke, spoke again, "We would have most likely introduced ourselves before-hand, but it would have been unlikely that we would have found you before an attack occurred.

We're sorry we weren't able to come sooner," she said, looking at Sailor moon who stood over the fallen man.

"Allow me?" The girl asked, taking a step forward. Sailor moon nodded, and felt herself being pulled back by Uranus as the girl calmly walked toward the man.

The girl shed her gloves and bent towards the man, she gently prodded his chest, and found he was indeed still breathing. "Maia" she called softly.

Her companion immediately obliged and came forward, "I'm not sure if there's much else I can do," the first girl said, "this Yokai seems to have nearly drained him," and suddenly, the man opened his eyes.

He stared up at them, his eyes void of emotion "I must be off," he said tonelessly, getting to his feet. "I have class to attend," and he began walking, away from the shocked senshi.

"What happened to him?" Sailor moon asked, shock evident in her voice.

"He's become a void," The man stated.

"Two of your number are missing," The girl in white and purple cut in. Uranus looked at her, a steely expression on her face.

"There's little you should know about us," Uranus said.

"I think it would be better for us to explain," the girl in blue said, softly.

"Hai," Maia said, rising. "We must explain our mission," she said.

"As should we," the man said.

"and we, I suppose," the girl in white said, giving the Senshi a long puzzling stare.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen finally asked.

The man looked around, "I think it would be better if we spoke without the guises, I felt a pure aura at a temple near here, called Hikawa, I think we may all speak openly there," he said, and without waiting for a response made a deep bow and seemed to disappear.

"Hikawa shrine?" Mars asked, confusion in her voice. "Why?" she asked turning to the others, but saw that the other four strangers were gone as well.

"Who are they?" Star Maker asked.

"It doesn't matter, they aren't of this planet, nor any of the solar system," Uranus said.

"They're intruders," Neptune said.

"We have to find out what they're here for," Venus declared, looking at both Uranus and Neptune.

"They could be enemies!" Jupiter said.

"I don't think they are," Mercury said quietly. "They looked like Senshi as well, and I scanned them with my glasses, they didn't have any negative energy."

No one seemed to notice as Sailor moon and Tuxedo Kamen reached for each others hand, and began to cautiously inch away from them, Swiftly Tuxedo Kamen swung Sailor moon onto his arms and said "We'll be seeing them now, I expect you all to follow," and with a slight swish of his cape he had jumped onto a low roof and together he and Sailor moon ran toward the temple where the six strangers would be waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **So what'd ya think? I hope you liked, it, I was a bit iffy about posting it, because I wasn't completely satisfied with it. So any feedback you can give would be great, flames are okay too I suppose.

Anyway thanks for reading =)


	3. Q & A

**A/N:** Bwahhh! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post the chapter, but I have been pretty busy. So I apologize profusely. Forgive me? Onegai!

Alright, now to the chapter, I have revised it a few times already, so I really hope you like it.

And I'd really like to thank everyone who reviewed; you have no idea how happy I was with your comments, although I haven't gotten that many reviews I can tell you all seem to find the story intriguing, as I have checked on the story-alerts as well as the stats. So anyway before I end this humongously long author's note, I'd just like to let you all know that I'll be posting any updates on my profile if you want to check that out.

Two figures were visible to Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon as they reached the Hikawa shrine. As soon as the two reached the ground, the smaller of the two rushed forward.

"Princess, you're hurt" Hotaru said, as she reached for the battered Senshi. She placed a hand upon the older girl's arms and allowed her healing powers to envelop her leader. She turned to Tuxedo Kamen, who had taken a moment to transform back to his normal persona.

"I would have thought you would have healed her already," Hotaru said, giving Mamoru a rather dark look.

"I did try, but well, things didn't happen as I had thought they would," Mamoru said, before turning to the other woman who had stood silently since their arrival. Their eyes met, and Mamoru could immediately sense that something was off.

"Something's wrong," Setsuna said, voicing Mamoru's previous thought.

"Wrong?" Usagi asked, "What do you mean?"

"There's been a disturbance, in the Space- Time continuum, I don't know who or what would have enough power to disturb the balance so much," Setsuna said, slightly agitated. She gazed at both Usagi and Mamoru, "I'm sorry Hotaru and I weren't of much assistance, but it was a shock… and when I went to check what had happened… the future had become unclear. I knew you'd have help," Setsuna said. Mamoru gazed at her, wondering why she seemed to be unable to speak coherently enough for him to understand.

"Help, as in those strangers that attacked those…monsters?" Usagi asked.

"Precisely."

"Setsuna-san, do you know what their after?" Mamoru asked. Setsuna quickly shook her head, and turned away from a puzzled Mamoru.

Within moments, the group of Senshi arrived, Venus the first with Uranus and Neptune st her heels. Hotaru rushed over to Venus, her eyes widened as she saw the large gash on Venus' arm, she quickly reached out to Venus but Venus shook her head, "I'll be fine, Mars needs a bit more help."

True to her words, Mars arrived only moments later, supported by Mercury and Maker. "Mars!" Usagi cried, running to her friend, Maker set Mars down, carefully.

"Arrigatou," Mars said to Maker, who nodded and took a step back beside the other Starlights. Hotaru went to Mars and took in her battered appearance.

Both Mamoru and Hotaru hovered over Mars, each took her hand and attempted to heal her. Within moments Mars was fully healed, "Arrigatou," she whispered, to them as got to her feet, unsteadily.

"Where are they?" She asked , looking around.

"You should all take off your transformations," Mamoru said, "they said they would 'better talk without the transformations,'" he said, looking at the transformed Senshi.

"I'd rather stay in my transformation, thanks," Uranus said, somewhat coldly as she continued to look over the grounds of the temple.

"It's best you do what Mamoru-kun said," Setsuna cut in, "they won't come until you do."

"How do you know that?" Sailor Jupiter asked, but returned to her normal appearance as her sailor suit turned back into her old high school uniform, of a navy skirt and white button-down blouse.

"Take off the transformations, now." Usagi commanded, looking at the assembled Senshi. They had no choice but to comply, Uranus being the last to do so. Usagi stepped toward Haruka as she was left in her street clothes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Usagi hated having to issue commands upon the Senshi, she knew she was the leader, but she still hated having to give orders that the others had no choice but to obey.

"You must do the same as well," Setsuna said, looking at the Starlights who still stood in their uniforms. Seiya complied, as did Taiki and Yaten.

A few moments passed in silence, only broken by Usagi. "What are you doing here?" she asked the Starlights quietly.

"There's something we must do, our Princess has sent us on a mission," Taiki stated, before glacing at Seiya questioningly.

"There's a danger, that I expect you've seen," Yaten said, giving both Setsuna and Rei a penetrating look.

Setsuna said nothing, "What could you have seen that Rei-chan didn't?" Makoto asked, acidly.

"Nothing," Rei said, and turned to look at Usagi, "I'm sorry, but there's something I have to tell you, should have told you about before."

"Excuse me," a soft voice called, Rei turned to see a small girl with long, light chestnut hair. And beside her was another girl a bit taller than her with light, silver colored hair and aqua colored eyes.

"I'm sorry the temple is closed today," Rei said striding towards the girls, hoping they hadn't heard the exchange between the group.

"Closed?" the girl with light chestnut hair repeated.

"We haven't come for temple trinkets," the silver haired girl said, looking Rei in the eye. "We came to talk to you, about something important, Sailor Mars," she said.

Rei's eyes widened, "Who are you?" Minako asked, coming to stand beside Rei, she looked the girls over.

There was a sudden explosion of color, Usagi let out a yelp as Mamoru, out of reflex, pulled her from behind, and stood in front of her protectively, took a few steps back from the explosion, which revealed a young man with golden eyes. "Kane!" A red-haired girl cried out, gripping his shoulder tightly.

He turned to her "forgive me," was all he murmured before shrugging her hand off and walking toward Mamoru, and hidden Usagi.

"Interesting," a ringing voice said, and with a swoosh, jumped from the roof of the temple, and landed lightly in front of Haruka and Michiru. Before them both stood a girl with long locks of thick violet hair, and bright, violet eyes. "We all seem a bit more confrontational than I would have hoped," she said, gazing at the assembled group of people before her.

"Ariana, let it be," a girl with short black hair, and deep blue eyes said, walking toward the group.

Everyone appeared to be in a state of shock, except that is Setsuna, and Hotaru, who merely looked rather confused. Setsuna pulled Hotaru towards her and said, "It seems you've all arrived, I think it best we conduct this conversation in a more secluded place." She threw a look at Rei, and motioned for her to open the doors to the temple.

Rei complied, uneasily. "Uhm, Rei-chan, what about Yuuichiru and your Grandpa?" Usagi asked.

Rei turned to her blond-haired friend, incredulously, "Usagi-chan, my Grandpa's on a retreat for the week, and Yuuichiru is out visiting his sister today, I told you yesterday."

Usagi turned pink, "oh, I kind of forgot." Rei shook her head in disbelief as she went to the main door of the temple.

"Same old Odango," Seiya murmured softly, with a grin.

"Come," Setsuna commanded looking at the six strangers as she held Hotaru and quickly took hold of Usagi and led them into the temple.

Mamoru stared around at them all apprehensively, before following into the temple, Makoto and Ami hurried behind him. Ariana and her companion followed them, as did the rest leaving Haruka gazing rather suspiciously after them.

Rei led the group toward the area of prayer, as it had the most room than any other part in the temple, and would best accommodate them all. Setsuna followed behind her holding both Hotaru and Usagi tightly by the hand.

"Mama," Hotaru hissed, "what are you doing?" she said attempting to pull her arm away from her mother. Setsuna ignored her and led them to sit on the ground. Mamoru arrived only moments later and quickly relieved Usagi from the death grip Setsuna had on her.

"Mamo-chan, I don't quite understand…" Usagi's voice trailed off as Ariana and her companion entered, closely followed by the other four strangers.

The man stood before Usagi and Mamoru and then swept into a deep bow. Mamoru gave him a quizzical look as he straightened, "Customs of my planet, sir" he said.

There was a rather tense silence in the room. The young man opened his jacket and from a pocket withdrew a golden orb, which he held to Usagi and Mamoru.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, leaning forward to peer at the orb.

"I take it you are Princess Serenity, and you are Prince Endymion?" the red-haired girl, asked gazing at Usagi and Mamoru. They nodded slowly. "Then this is for you," she said simply.

"It will only work under the influence of both your powers, the message will only be revealed to you, and whomever you chose to share it with," she said, looking at the assembled Senshi.

With trembling hands Usagi reached for the orb, however before she was able to take hold of it Mamoru had clasped her hands. Usagi looked up at him, questioningly, "be calm," he whispered, simply.

Together, the pair held the orb between them and it glowed, emitting a stupefying golden light. Where the orb once was, was the image of a woman and man, both dressed in rich clothing, the woman in a long dress and a robe that reached the ground, and what looked like a scarf of some sort that covered nearly her whole face, except for her eyes. The man was dressed in a form fitting sand-colored shirt and pants that looked, quite obviously of a fine make, and over his shoulders was a long robe. Both looked dignified, like royalty.

They both bowed deeply, the woman reached to her face and took down the scarf that hid her face, revealing a pretty face and a darkened complexion. "Prince, Princess, It pleases us that this message should reach you. I am Queen Aleena,"

"And I King Chrysthanthos," the man said, making a deep bow, again. "Of the Planet Chrysanthemum, we are a planet on the other side of the holy sun."

"We extend our greetings to you, and your Senshi," Queen Aleena said.

"I beg forgiveness in only being able to send this message, but we have entrusted our Knight to explain whatever else is necessary," King Chrysthanthos said. "I have sent my brother, Knight of Chrysanthemum to help aid in the fight you all face, we beg that you accept our help, for the outcome of this will affect the peace that has been spread throughout the universe due to your union and ruling." And moments later the glowing light returned to the original shape of an orb.

"I-I don't understand," Makoto said, looking around at the Senshi, they said nothing, and just gazed at the orb.

"They explained it perfectly," Taiki said, looking around to his companions who nodded solemnly.

"Explained what exactly?" Minako asked, throwing a dark look at the starlights.

"Something bad is about to happen," Ami said to herself.

"What do you mean something bad?" Minako asked, looking over at her blue-haired friend and was surprised when she saw her paling.

"I see you've all met," Luna said, as she and Artemis entered the room.

"It gives us a lot less to warn you all about," Artemis said.

"It hasn't been explained quite yet," Setsuna said, looking between the Senshi and the assembled group of 'strangers'.

The boy spoke first, again, "I am Prince Kane of Chrysanthemum," he stated.

"And I am Rosaline of the planet Rituluas, protector of the Chrysanthemum kingdom," the red-haired girl said.

"You're the prince?" Usagi asked, staring at the young man, he nodded. "And the knight?" she asked looking around for someone else.

"That would, also, be me," he answered.

Usagi felt her mouth open slightly. "Oh," was all she managed to say.

"Then you can tell us, what exactly is going on?" Mamoru said.

The prince nodded, " I suppose it starts from the battle earlier," he began.

"I would think it starts earlier than that," the girl, whom Mamoru recalled being called 'Ariana' cut in.

The prince gave her a slightly irritated look from the corner of his eye. "And you are?" Haruka asked also giving the girl a rather agitated look. There were so many of these outer-beings, it would take a great deal of time to fully comprehend who they all were and what it was they wanted, so they would leave the earth in peace.

"A Senshi," was all the girl said.

"Ariana," her companion said, in a slightly warning tone. Ariana said nothing. " I am Lien," her companion said, now stepping in front of Ariana to better speak to the other Senshi. "I am the guardian of the system of Purity, Balance and Beauty. And this is Princess Ariana of Gauri," she said pointing to Ariana.

"What about you," Makoto asked, as she received a look from Haruka that her patience with the outer-beings was wearing thin.

"Isadora," the girl with light chestnut hair said.

"Isis," the silver haired one said, and threw a glance at the Starlights, who during the entire exchange had remained silent.

"Before you ask, I'll answer," Ariana said, from behind Lein. "We've all come as an extension from our homes, we've come to help you fight."

"Against the Soulless," Rosaline said.

"Who are they?" Setsuna asked.

"They're beings that have no souls," Isadora said. "They search the universe feeding on the purity of souls from other beings."

"But why are they here?" Ami asked, quivering slightly.

"This is where they'll find the holder of a Lilied soul," Prince Kane whispered, looking at Usagi.

"There is a reason, they have only targeted this planet, they have never attacked any other," Isis said, looking around the room. "They attack to destroy the universe."

"But, that doesn't make any sense!" Rei cried, shaken. "How can the universe be destroyed by taking souls of this planet?"

"Because of the peace that the King of the Earth and Queen of the Moon bring to the universe," Taiki said quietly. Silence greeted this statement, and everyone turned to look at both Usagi and Mamoru, who looked absolutely speechless.

"Should they be able to destroy the planet and take the Lilied soul, they would be able to continue the feeding of the souls, and decimate the universe." Ariana said.

"Alright, well then we can't allow them to attack anyone, nor take possession of this 'liled' soul, as you put it," Minako said, briskly.

"Lilied," Isis, corrected.

"But how will we know who has these Lilied souls?" Ami asked, looking at Prince Kane.

"We know who the holder is," Prince Kane said.

"Who?" the senshi all cried out together. "You mean holders," Yaten interrupted. Prince Kane looked up at him, confusion clearly sketched on his face.

"Holders?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"Hai," Seiya said, "But we don't know for sure who, we just know there's more than one."

"But we know who one is," Isadora said, and stared directly at Mamoru. The others noticed.

"Mamoru-san?" Makoto asked, in surprise. Isadora merely nodded.

"Then it seems we know who the other is," Rosaline said, and threw a glance at Usagi. "Princess Serenity," she said, lowly, watching as Usagi's blue eyes widened.

"What?!" she asked, more shocked than the others, Usagi turned to Mamoru, as though to hear confirmation that what she had just heard was indeed true. However instead of finding reassurance from Mamoru, all she saw was a rather chaotic expression on his face, that clearly stated he was still in shock about what Isadora had just said about him.

"Is it such a surprise?" Rosaline asked, looking around at everyone's shocked faces.

"Not really," Seiya said, gazing at Usagi with an unreadable expression. "I just hoped it wouldn't be," he said with a sigh.

"I'm wondering if I should tell you all who the other holder is," Ariana said, looking around at everyone with a quizzical look.

"Of course you should!" Haruka, said angrily, this girl was really getting on her nerves with her little snide remarks.

"Well seeing as how well you're all taking it," Ariana began, before a look from Lien stopped her mid sentence. She let out a sigh and quickly turned to Setsuna, who had pulled Hotaru back and was attempting to slowly move the girl away from sight.

"There's no use trying to hide the girl Sailor Pluto," Ariana said, turning her violet eyes upon Setsuna. "I'm guessing you know that she's the other holder."

There was a sharp intake of breathe and Hotaru stood motionless her eyes wide as she stared at Ariana, her mouth slightly agape.

"Me?" she managed to choke out, her dark eyes wide.

Lien nodded solemnly, and then turned to the other senshi, "you can not allow your identity to be found, by anybody. Being Senshi you're more of a target for the Soulless, they'll target you all, assuming you all have a deeper level of purity in your souls than any other person, because of what you fight for. As well as because, having drained you of any purity in your soul, they can gain control of you."

There was sharp intake of breathe, when they heard this. "Control us?" Makoto whispered, disbelievingly.

"How can this be?" Rei murmured, softly. "How can Hotaru be holder of the Lilied soul? I mean she went through possession, how is it possible for her soul to be intact and pure after that?"

"That's why she was able to survive," Ariana said. "It wasn't only Saturn who held the girl together, it was her soul, that wouldn't give into the possession, that's the only way she survived." Ariana stated, she then turned to Hotaru, "It would be best you not morph into Saturn at all, not having seen you they'll think that Saturn's spirit hasn't awakened. Should they find out that you are indeed Saturn they will immediately target you, for being one of the strongest Senshi of this Solar system." Ariana explained, looking down at the small girl.

"I can't do that," Hotaru said, "I must protect my princess," she said turning to look at Usagi. Usagi shook her head.

"No, you have to stay safe, I won't let anything happen to you," Usagi said, earnestly.

"Don't worry, we've come to protect her as well," Prince Kane said.

"We will not allow harm to neither the Prince nor Princess, it's why we've been sent," Isadora said. Several moments passed with everyone pondering all the information they'd learned in the last twenty minutes.

"There's much to do," Ariana said, softly, "We must go," she said to Lien, who nodded slowly.

"We leave you for now, but we will speak more later," Lien said, before turning, and together she and Ariana were gone.

And within a blink of an eye so were the others, Usagi turned to her friends and saw the same expressions of shock, disbelief and just dumbstruck in Minako's case, on their faces. The only one who seemed a slight bit calm was Setsuna, who met Usagi's stare with a look of hopelessness.

It wasn't a look Usagi found helpful, and she had a churning feeling in her stomach, and it truly scared her.

**A/N:**Ta-da! What did you all think? So just drop me a review, I'd really appreciate it =)


End file.
